Dark Arts Addiction
by Izzy Black
Summary: UA Sexto libro! Todo 2ndo capitulo! Harry durante su quinto año supo que su vida había sido cruelmente manipulada, y ahora esta dispuesto a destruir quien le ha causado su infelizidad... Es un Dark!Harry fic y m
1. Default Chapter

**Titulo**: Dark Arts Addiction (1/?)

**Autor**: Izzy Black

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bross….

**Importante**: Este será un Dark!Harry fic… UA, angst, death, y Slash (relaciones hombrexhombre, pero más adelante)… . ya k lo adoro!!!! Si alguno de esos temas no les gusta por favor no lean!

Habrá algo de spoilers de OotP

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I died in my dreams _

_What's supposed to mean? _

_Got lost in the fire_

**_Lo que empezó como una curiosidad terminó siendo una pesadilla para muchos._**

**_Lo que siempre fue recelado e intentado guardar salió para crear el caos._**

**_Oscuras obsesiones que son transmitidas por la sangre y el odio… obsesiones que ahora nadie puede evitar._**

_I died in my dreams_

_Reaching out for your hand_

_My fatal desire_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**…..Prólogo….**

Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time

La noche había ya caído, eran más de media noche y en el ambiente, si alguien hubiera estado a fuera, se podía empezar a ver una boira que se iba haciendo espesa a la vez que pasaban los minutos, y de momento todo era silencio en la prestigiosa escuela de brujería del norte de Inglaterra, Hogwarts.

Si lo hubieran visto sería una sombra que se movería a gran velocidad hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, y seguramente Flich lo hubiera pillado en media acción, pero por algo le era útil aquella capa que ataño había pertenecido a su padre y seguramente, también, al resto de su antigua familia.

Con un suave "_alohomora_" abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Comenzó a fisgonear entre los pasajes, aunque de antemano ya sabía que allí no encontraría nada. La mayoría de los libros eran los que se utilizaban cómo material de estudio o similares. Su atención se puso, ahora, en la entrada de la sección restringida, allí se encontraría con algo que seguramente le sería de mucha más utilidad.

Con un calculado movimiento que hizo ondear su capa invisible con la delicadeza que lo haría un mago aristócrata y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la entrada. Columnas y más columnas de libros prohibidos, la gran mayoría sobre artes oscuras o sus variantes, des de una fácil pero peligrosa poción de amor hasta un encantador hechizo para matar el alma de una persona y dejarlo vivo, al más puro estilo Dementor.

Pensativamente avanzó entre las hileras de antiguos libros, algunos que alguna vez, puede, que fuesen utilizados para los estudiantes y/o maestros del lugar. ¿Se habían impartido clases de Artes Oscuras en la escuela? Seguramente… pero ahora era un tabú a los ojos y oídos de la institución mágica, como también lo era al "causante" de ello: Albus Dumbledore. El cual se había encargado personalmente de cambiar la asignatura para "cursillos" de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a su opinión un tanto patéticos.

No sabía por donde empezar, la biblioteca era enorme y la sección prohibida aún más. Así que después de deambular un rato se paró a la sección de control mental para escoger un libro sobre Occulmenci y creación de otras barreras que son importantes para la privacidad de uno, especialmente si habita en este recinto.

Con el primer libro no autorizado se dirigió hacía su calida torre, puede que para empezar la lectura o puede para simplemente descansar y así a la mañana siguiente estar fresco para las nuevas clases del año escolar.

Así empezó el curso para Harry Potter, el cual ya estaba harto de tanta presión de parte del mundo mágico y también de tanta vigilancia por parte de más gente de la que él hubiera querido que "desinteresadamente" se "preocupaban" sus asuntos privados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Hola!

Este es el prólogo de mi nuevo fic… espero que les guste y me dejen algún reveiw.

La letra de las canciones pertenece a The Rasmus


	2. Capitulo 1: Flashback I

**Titulo**: Dark Arts Addiction (2 de ?)

**Autor**: Izzy Black

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y Warner Bross….

**Importante**: Este será un Dark!Harry fic… UA, angst, death, y Slash (relaciones chicoxchico)… ¬ son adorables as

Pero sino te gustan los temas planteados creo que te has equivocado de fic, y también que eres demasiado gryffindork para leer esto (se entiende tip cutre k hace o lee historias cursis y odia las de este tipo…) pues si lees es cosa tuya ¡no demandes!

Habrá algo de spoilers de OotP

UA al sexto libro... cualquier coicidencia con la realidad es pura coincidencia...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK 1 : PENSAMIENTOS DE UNA TARDE DE VERANO**

_Cosmi di eternita'tradita_

_Di verita'svanite che ora versano_

_Lacrime d'addio in un vuoto nero_

_Sincero e fiero al mio destino andro'...(1)_

Humillación tras humillación, era lo que había sufrido a los pocos minutos de pisar la casa. Encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes de esta inmunda pocilga. Después nada, ni una mirada, ni un gritó o una amenaza… solo conversaciones a puerta cerrada. Esto había sido su inicio de verano para el chico Potter.

Sabía que hablaban de él… no porque oyera su nombre, ya que en esta casa tanto ello como su vida normal eran como tabúes. Pero el tema no variaba ni una pizca, ya que era siempre lo mismo: humillar al diferente, al brujo. Lo odiaban y él lo sabía, y ahora, después de recibir la amenaza de Remus y Ojoloco creyeron más conveniente para su propia salud, y las miradas curiosas de los vecinos, mantenerlo encerrado en la pequeña habitación, esta vez sin rejas. Antes, claro, dejaron que Dudley y sus amigotes se divirtieran un rato con él.

Frustrado, humillado y encerrado. Ese sería otro verano más para el niño que vivió.

* * *

Una ventana, sin rejas la cual lo llevaba a la libertad tanto anhelada. ¿La utilizaría? Eso sería una buena idea… pero y si sus tíos lo oían o si en la mañana siguiente cuando despertaran no lo encontraran no quería imaginar el lío que se montaría. Aún así era la única manera que tendría para salir de una vez en la calle para pasear y despejar su confusa mente. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico… un chico joven. En aquel bar, donde yo frecuentaba des de ya hacía una semana. Una semana. Estado etílico. Recuerdos confusos. Amigos extraños pero a la vez silencio cómodo… y ahora aquel chico nuevo. Un remolino ante mis ojos. Y todo volviéndose borroso, hasta el punto de...

-Harry... ¿que haces tendido en el suelo? – oyó a la lejanía la voz burlona y pastosa, típica de cuando uno ya se ha fumado unos cuantos porros y ha bebido bastante, y unos brazos fuertes que lo sujetaban para que no cayera. – venga levanta… que tienes hoy que volver a tu casa… no quiero problemas con esos parientes tuyos, dijimos que ayer fue la ultima noche que te quedabas en mi choza. Mi vieja no quiere tener problemas con tus parientes.

-Lo sé amigo – logró decir entre gruñidos y tartamudeando entremedio de la frase. _Ya ni me acuerdo de cuantas veces me escapado de mis tíos para ir a su casa. Dudo que ellos sepan que tengo un amigo, espero que nunca se enteren sino tan él como yo estaríamos en problemas._

-¿Aún tienes energía para tomar más? O quieres ir a ver si encuentras a alguien con quien hacértelo antes de que nos despidamos.

_Despedirse. _Él se marchaba todo el agosto, por asuntos personales (es decir a su padre le enviaban a Nueva York y a su familia también).

Ojalá la despedida fuera como des cuando se conocieron habían hecho, besos, caricias por aquí por allí, algo más que simples roces. ¿Qué como lo conoció? Pues fue a finales de junio.

Era el día que había reflexionado tanto sobre la maldita ventana, había decidido saltar, no, no le costó la vida como muchos hubieran deseado (y por allí era por donde se marchaba cuando no volvía durante una semana o unos días, en casa de sus tíos). Se fue por la zona de bares y "mala vida", como lo llama la gente de "categoría", como sus parientes. Allí en el Almirals Arms (2) se lo encontró. Vestía de negro (como la mayoría de gente del local) e iba con un grupo de amigos. De pronto se aproximó a él, hablaron de trivialidades durante un rato, mientras se iban conociendo. A decir verdad él estaba con un primo suyo y no tenia ganas de "pasarse toda la noche enganchado a sus faldas" como bien lo expresó.

Durante semanas le enseñó una nueva manera de pensar… donde no todo era blanco o negro. Le enseño a no ser el niño perfecto que todo el mundo mágico quería que fuese. Le enseñó a tener criterio y sobretodo a que él mismo respetará sus ideales. También le inicio a sus tendencias tanto de moda como de gusto para la música, bebida,…

Fue durante una noche en las que se habían pasado con el alcohol, demasiado juntos en la cama de Henry, roces inocentes, arrumacos y besos dados con un deje de inocencia y sin experiencia. Puede que fuera entonces cuando se diera cuenta que en realidad le gustasen los chicos y no las chicas, Cho fue una obsesión infantil.

Volviendo a la realidad del momento, después de separarse de un beso con él el cual parecía más de despedida que cuando se besaban para separarse y buscar la presa de la noche. Herny prefería las mujeres, pero si había algún chico guapo también se lo tiraba (3). No le importaba, para él solo existía la lujuria.

-Harry, ya has escogido una presa o quieres que te busqué una… - dijo con un deje de preocupación al ver el estado de su amigo.

-No te preocupes… lleva observándonos durante toda la noche, seguro que me lo cojo. – dijo señalando hacía donde había aquel misterioso chico que no había nunca por allí, el cual Henry nunca llegó a ver.

-Si ocurre algo ya sabes…

-No te preocupes, nadie puede hacerme nada wajajaja – concluyó con una risa maniática, nada concordé con su fachada de buenacito Niño de Oro, con la que se había hecho famoso y que durante este mes había destrozado.

Cuando Henry se perdió entre la muchedumbre el niño que vivió se dirigió hacia su presa. Aquel chico, el cual tan punto entró el bar ya no le pudo quitar la vista de encima. Ojalá hubiese aprendido Occulmency el año anterior en vez de ir fisgoneando por allí en el despacho de Snape, ahora sabría información sobre el tipo y también eso le ahorraría de hacer el ridículo delante de él. Pero como se dice, lo pasado pasado, ahora tendría que improvisar.

-Buenas – saludó con una sonrisa, lo máximo de bien que pudo, mientras se sentaba a una silla vacía delante de él.

-Hola Potter, te he estado esperando toda la noche, pensé que no te acercarías… – respondió dejando al otro con una expresión de sorpresa. – que como sé que tu eres Harry Potter. Pues porque yo soy mago también…

Ahora si necesitaba a Henry, sabía que él (aún siendo muggle) lo protegiería ante cualquier cosa, pero seguramente ahora se encontraría seduciendo o revolcándose con algún chaval o tia.

-Antes de que decidas como escapar o como tírateme (porque esa era tu meta antes de que empezara a hablar¿no?). No tengas miedo me llamo Malian Copoulus, provengo de Grecia y solo estoy aquí de vacaciones. No me gustaría que me involucrases con los mortífagos (en Grecia no existen y es de mal gusto que Inglaterra se crea el centro del mundo mágico) ya que provengo de una familia antigua y dada a las artes oscuras, las cuales te mostraré si quieres…

-Artes oscuras… de tu boca suena, la palabra, como poesía…

-ES poesía. Que dices ¿aceptas el menú Harry Potter? – dijo con un deje arrogante.

Con aún la mente un poco enturbiada por causa de la conversa que acababa de tener y por la excitación que el chico de ojos pardos y pelo medio ondulado de color rubio paja, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, le producía no se pudo negar. Como por "arte de magia" se vio sellando el trato con aquel chico desconocido con uno de los mejores besos que hubiese hecho era más pasional, oscuro y con un toque de salvajismo. Ninguno de los dos quería que se involucrasen intermedio sentimientos, ambos tenían sus vidas, aunque ahora se cruzaran por unos instantes… eso solo seria un lío de verano.

-Por Matonwy(4)… hasta ahora nadie me había besado así… y eso que he tenido amantes,… me gustas. – se pasó la lengua por los labios. Mientras el ojiverde se lo miraba con la respiración entrecortada. Estaba sentado en el regazo de Malian, des que lo besó y ahora notaba que llevaba unos pantalones que dejaban poco a la imaginación de piel negros, unas botas del mismo color y una camisa semitransparente de color plata, lo cual combinaba genial con el toque de piel mediterránea que el chico poseía. - te vienes hasta el septiembre conmigo. Yo empiezo el primer curso en la facultad de magia de Grecia, y me especializaré en artes oscuras.

-Yo…

-Sexto en la academia de magia y brujería de Hogwarts… no te preocupes tus seres "queridos" se han dedicado durantes estos años a esparcir por todo el mundo toda la información posible sobre ti.

En aquel momento Harry no entendió demasiado bien lo que quiso decir su nuevo amigo-amante Malian, pero no le importó; lo tenía estupefacto y esos enormes ojazos pardos no mejoraban su acción de reacción.

* * *

Malian… hacía como una semana y media que estaba con él, en su habitación (bastante grande cabe decir) en un hotel de Londres¿que como llegue hasta él? Pues tuve sus dificultades, sobretodo la mañana siguiente, si la cagué lo supe en el mismo instante de pisar la casa. Me echaron broca por, no como vestía ya que ni querían saberlo, sino por el pendiente que llevo en mi oreja derecha y mi tatuaje de una magnifica serpiente plateada que me alcanza toda la espalda mientras su cabeza reposa en mi hombro su cola yace enroscada en mi cintura¿y como lo vieron? Mi esplendido top negro cortesía de Henry. Después me gritaron porque anteayer se había aparecido uno de "esos" (supongo que Remus) preguntando por mi (por quién más creen que preguntaría si no es para esa hermosura de improvisado narrador que esta recordado su verano…). 

De pronto entré en la realidad, me llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, cuando no hacia unas horas que vivía con él. Fuimos, a la mañana siguiente, bastante cansados cabe decir, el sexo no es el mejor compañero para que uno pueda descansar…, a comprar mis libros y otros materiales necesarios, él insistió también en comprarme algunos libros de magia oscura, claro con la condición que ya que me los pagaba a finales de verano se los quedaría él. Yo tampoco quería llegar a Hogwarts con una magnífica biblioteca de magia negra en mi baúl.

Lo que iba diciendo, semana y media después caímos en la cuenta, después de varias sesiones de magia oscura (lo cual estoy orgulloso de decir que la dominé perfectamente des de un principio) y sexo, que en ese lugar no podríamos sacar bien el provecho a nuestro estudio y decidimos irnos a Grecia, el antiguo país de Dioses, más poderosos y crueles.

No se si hace falta decir que me encantó tanto culturalmente, ya que mi Malian (si ahora es mío, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene algún compromiso) insistía constantemente en que debía aprender todos sus costumbres, mitos, lengua,… y sobretodo el culto de los antiguos, a Hecate, la diosa griega de la magia negra.(5)

"Inglaterra no es el principio ni fin del mundo, mi niño"

Como las principales tiendas, restaurantes más lujosos e importantes, restos de templos antiguos (creo que Malian era un aficionado de la historia antigua),… y sobretodo el culto de los antiguos a Hecate, la diosa griega de la magia negra, es posible que por eso los griegos y otra gente de su mismo recorrido histórico no tema tanto como nosotros la magia negra.

Pero mis ganas de aprender más y más eran terribles…Aunque ahora ya sabía lo que un brujo tiene que saber para tener un nivel mínimo de artes oscuras, según él en un mes había aprendido lo que muchos tardan una vida en aprender, por supesto estaba hablando de magos ingleses, a los cuales les tiene fobia por su mente tan cerrada a algo tan natural como la magia negra.

La última semana de Agosto el vino el miedo, aquel que nunca había sentido. Miedo a la soledad y miedo a inseguridad no poder saber estudiar algo que me encantaba más y más. Llegaría a Hogwarts y que se suponía que haría¿irrumpiría sin más cada noche a la biblioteca buscando respuestas y aprendiendo aspectos más profundos? Pues sí eso era lo que en esos momentos me encontraba haciendo, leyendo poseídamente un antiguo libro de Occulmency.

_I am the gentle stream  
that trickles through the summer glades  
of ever green peace  
Therefore we will drink my sleep and dream  
I am the bleeding sky,  
the snatching wind of war  
blowing through the savage garden_ (6)

TBC

* * *

Seguramente que dentro de unos días lo colgaré en revisado y con un poco de lemon, paso de colgar algo en que sé que después pueda que me borren… aunque también puede que al final solo cuelgue la versión revisada, sin errores y NC-17 allí. 

(1) Es un fragmento de la canción "Lamento Eroico" de Rhapsody del Cd de "The power of dragonflame" y viene a decir más o menos:

_Mundos de eternidad traidora_

_De verdad desaparecida ahora que se ha vertido_

_Lagrimas de un adiós dentro de un vacío negro_

_Sincero y orgulloso iré a satisfacer mi destino._

Si alguien k sabe más latín k yo encuentra algún error en la traducción, por favor que avise.

(2) El Almirals Arms es un bar de vampiros del centro de Londres, según Anne Rice en sus Crónicas vampíricas. (La Reina de los Condenados). En otras palabras el nombre, ni lugar, ni etc no me pertenece.

(3) La conjugación del verbo tirar, por si alguien no lo dice así en su dialecto, la he conjugado como se dice vulgarmente tener sexo.

(4) Math Matonwy es el dios de la brujería.

(5) En la mitología griega, diosa de la oscuridad, hija de los titanes Perses y Asteria. Madre del monstruo Escila. Su equivalente en la mitología romana es Trivia, diosa de las encrucijadas. Como habéis visto me he dado el "lujo" de cambiar un poco a Hecate, aún que según otras fuentes también era considerada la diosa de la magia negra.

(6) Letra de Cradle of Filth del disco "The Principle Of Evil Made Flesh", la canción "To Eve The Art Of Witchcraft"

Los personajes OC (original character) que me inventé para poner a Harry en el ambiente (tanto Henry como Malian) son solo unos OC que no aparecerá nunca más. No me suelen gustar los OC pero en este caso creo era inevitable.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Izzy Black


End file.
